dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic vs The Flash
Sonic vs The Flash is ZackAttackX's forty-second DBX. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs DC! Blink and you'll miss it! Which speedster will finish first in this clash of blue versus red? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: I don't know, they're constantly on the move - After Flash VS Quicksilver. Sonic had witnessed the death of Quicksilver, someone who he held a lot of respect for, and pursued the one responsible for his death: the one known as The Flash. After catching up with him, Sonic called out for him. "Hey Flash!" he yelled, running up next to him. The Flash tilted his head and looked at Sonic. "Uh... can I help you?" he asked. Sonic glared at him. "I saw what you did to Quicksilver. You think I'm just gonna let that slide?" he snapped, shoving Flash off balance. So that guy was called Quicksilver, huh? And now his pet rodent is after me? Flash thought to himself. HERE WE GO! Sonic attempted a quick Spin Kick, which Flash saw coming and blocked with a raised arm. Sonic swung his free leg towards Barry's head, but he grabbed it and threw Sonic to the floor. As the hedgehog bounced off the ground, Barry unloaded with several punches which hit quick and hard, then delivered a thrust kick to Sonic's chest. The Blue Blur broke his fall by pushing himself up off the floor, but Flash was on him, rushing at him at blinding speed, uppercutting him into the air and throwing a ball of electricity at him. Sonic curled up into a ball and rushed away from the incoming attack and flew into Barry's chest, knocking the superhero back. Sonic then unloaded with quick kick combos of his own to Flash's face and midsection, then grappled him threw him backwards. Flash tumbled to the floor but soon regained his composure. "Time to step it up!" Sonic announced, charging up a Spin Dash. Flash waited for Sonic to make his move, and when he did, he countered with a shoulder barge. Sonic grunted as he was thrown off balance, and Flash rushed in with the followup, punching Sonic across the battlefield. As Flash attempted a leg drop, Sonic countered with a kick of his own, then rolled away from his foe. Sonic then attacked with a Homing Attack to Flash's back, knocking him forward. The Blue Blur then leaped up and launched himself down at Flash at lightning fast speed. Barry anticipated this move and grabbed Sonic by the leg. Flash then started to beat the crap out of the floor with Sonic's body, until Sonic was able to smack Barry in the face with a roundhouse kick, causing him to lose his grip. Sonic dusted himself off and glared at Barry, who had just recovered from Sonic's kick. "That all you got?" Flash taunted. Sonic immediately curled up into a ball and rushed at Flash again, and Flash again attempted a shoulder barge. But this time, Sonic rolled to one side and came to a halt. "Wait, where did-" Barry began before getting pelted with Homing Attacks from all angles. Flash started swinging wildly, trying to keep Sonic off him, but Sonic knew to keep his distance and wait for the opportune time to strike. Flash rushed in with a punt, which Sonic was able to jump over, then delivered a leg drop onto Flash's thigh, snapping his leg. Flash collapsed to the ground in agony, and Sonic made quick work of his foe by Spin Dashing his throat, removing Barry's head from his body. The Blue Blur picked himself up, panting. "Phew. That could've gone better." he said to himself, before leaving. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:Sonic vs DC themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Sega vs DC themed DBXs Category:Pure Good